Forced to Forget
by Chaska 1
Summary: AU. Female Sherlock. Sherlock has been kidnapped by Moriarty, who makes her forget about John and her previous life. Meanwhile, John and Mycroft are searching for her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Events

 ***Hospital***

"This shouldn't have happened… It must be a nightmare." I told myself until Mycroft brought me back to reality.

"John! Tell me what happened!" Mycroft told me.

I looked at him and said, "Moriarty called us and told us he kidnapped Molly and Greg, and that if we informed you or someone else about him, then, Moriarty would kill them. He told us where they were and we went there. Then… Then… Everything went to hell."

"John, I-" I interrupted Mycroft by asking him, "How are Greg and Molly doing?"

"They're both still in a coma." He told me.

"Bloody hell." I said as I looked at the floor.

"John, you need some medical attention yourself." Mycroft told me.

"Compare to those two, I'm fine." I told him as I tried to get up from the bed I was in. But, Mycroft stopped me and told me, "John, you have multiple bruises, broken bones, and a concussion. You must rest!"

"Have you found Sherlock yet?" I asked him.

"No. There's still no trace of her." Mycroft said with a tone that was close to fear and worry.

"Sherlock, where are you?" I thought.

 ***Somewhere***

Sherlock open her eyes and realized that she was in a luxurious white room that, asides from the bed she was chained to, had no furniture, no windows and a closed door. Basically, a prison.

When the door opened, Sherlock didn't even bother to see who it was because she already knew who it was.

"What's wrong, dear? Do I have something on my face?" He asked.

"Was this the reason why you almost killed Molly and Greg? To have me naked and bound in this bed? Honestly, Moriarty, this is pathetic even for you." Sherlock said while not looking at Moriarty, who got closer to her.

"You really hate me that much, dear?" Moriarty said to which Sherlock looked at him.

"You have no idea." Sherlock told him as Moriarty began caressing her breasts to which Sherlock used to her advantage to spit at his face.

Moriarty stop caressing her breasts and asked her, "Do you want to know why you're here? Or, have you already deduced it?"

"You're angry that John and I have slept together." Sherlock said.

"You're right." Moriarty said with a sour tone which made Sherlock smile. But, Moriarty squeezed one of Sherlock's breast and whispered to her, "But, you'll love me."

"Over my dead body!" Sherlock said as she almost managed to bite Moriarty, who grabbed her face.

"I don't think we'll have to go to those levels, dear." Moriarty said while he stepped back, let go of Sherlock and began undressing.

"I have found a way that will make you forget Johnny Boy and love me instead. But, until then, we'll have our fun, dear." Moriarty said while he was naked and approaching Sherlock.

 _Author's Note_

 _I'm sorry for my long absence. Things have been really busy in my life. Anyways, I have written this fanfic. Some info on my new fanfic: Sherlock is a woman, Mary and Eurus don't exist in my fanfic universe, and Sherlock and John have been sleeping together for around two days. That's all._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Searching

 ***Hospital***

I opened my eyes and found out that I was still in the hospital.

"You finally woke up?" Someone told me.

I turned my head to look that the person who was talking was Anthea.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked her.

"4 hours and 15 minutes." She told me.

I saw that she was using her laptop and I told her, "Any news about Sherlock?"

"So far, none." She told me.

"Greg and Molly… How are they?" I asked her.

"Greg has managed to wake up from his coma unlike Molly." She told me.

"I see… Anthea, can I use your laptop to look at the information you have?" I asked.

"John, you really need to rest and-" I interrupted her by saying, "I'll rest when Sherlock is found safe and sound. So, please, give it to me."

"You're not going to find anything." She told me as she handed me her laptop.

Despite the fact that my body was hurting all over, I was reading the files that Mycroft sent Anthea about Moriarty's possible whereabouts.

"Please, Sherlock be alright." I desperately thought while reading the files.

 ***Somewhere***

"Wow! I can't believe it, dear!" Moriarty said as he got out of the bed.

"You supported 4 hours of sex without moaning. Unless we look over the times you said Johnny Boy's name when I told you to say my name." Moriarty said as he spit some blood from his mouth, which made Sherlock smile.

"What's wrong, Moriarty? Was I too much for you?" Sherlock said while smiling and sweating.

"In the contrary, you were exciting and I'm dying for round 2." He said.

"Moriarty, if you want more 'excitement', then why not unchain me so I can show you what I've got." Sherlock told him.

"As much as I would love that, I'm afraid I can't do it… for now." He said as he was putting back his cloth.

"Moriarty, what is your plan? You think that I'll love you and forget about John through constant raping?" Sherlock asked.

"I wouldn't put it in those words, but it would be something like that." Moriarty said as he finished dressing himself.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked him.

"Dear, we both know that you used to be in drugs. So, I'm sure this won't hurt you too much." Moriarty said as he took a syringe from the pocket of his clothes.

Sherlock tried to avoid the syringe, but Moriarty grabbed her neck and injected her the drug.

"You'll forget all about Johnny Boy when I'm done with you, dear." Moriarty said while Sherlock was rapidly losing conscious.

 ***Mycroft's office***

Mycroft was looking at all the information he had at his disposal to search for Sherlock. And, from time to time, John, whom Mycroft knew was using Anthea's laptop, would send him messages about possible places that Sherlock could possibly be at. But, every time Mycroft had to tell John that he already checked and that Sherlock wasn't there.

While looking at the information, Mycroft felt helpless and pathetic at not knowing where his little sister was and what that monster was doing to her.

Suddenly, Mycroft received a video titled, 'To the Iceman and Johnny Boy'.

 ***Hospital***

I received a video which was certainly sent by Moriarty and I didn't think twice before seeing it.

 _Author's Note_

 _New Chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Close

 ***Mycroft's office***

When Mycroft opened the video, part of him wished it was fake footage because the video showed how Moriarty raped Sherlock for 4 hours straight. In order to distract himself from the heinous scene, Mycroft looked at the bed sheets in the bed where Sherlock was and Mycroft recognize that those bed sheets were only made by one exclusive company in England. Quickly, Mycroft informed John about this while thinking, "Sherlock, please forgive your stupid older brother."

 ***Hospital***

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the video. I wanted to grab Moriarty, break all of his bones, and kill him with my bare hand! The worst part of the video was when Moriarty would tell Sherlock to say his name, but Sherlock would say, "John." And, despite the fact that tone Sherlock used was full of hatred, I could hear a faint tone of fear, which in itself said, "John, help me."

If Anthea wouldn't have pointed out the message that Mycroft send me, I would have destroyed her laptop.

When I read the message, a feeling of hope filled my entire body, but, before I could reply, a voice clip appeared and began playing.

"Good evening, Iceman, Johnny Boy. How are you doing?" Moriarty said.

 ***Somewhere***

Moriarty was communicating to both Mycroft and John through a laptop.

"Where is Sherlock!?" Both Mycroft and John said at the same time.

"My, my. Now aren't you anxious." Moriarty said with a tone of glee.

"Tell me where Sherlock is or I'll-!" Moriarty interrupted him by saying, "Johnny Boy, you're in no position to make demands after what happened earlier today."

Then, Moriarty's attention went briefly to Sherlock, who was in a wheelchair while she was drooling.

"Sherlock, say 'hi' to them, please." Moriarty said as he wheeled Sherlock close to the laptop he was using.

"H-hi." Sherlock sluggishly said.

"Sherlock! Are you alright!? Did he hurt you!?" John desperately asked, but the only thing Sherlock did was weakly smile.

"Now, look at yourself, dear. You're drooling nonstop." Moriarty said as he began cleaning Sherlock, who tried to get away from him, but, due to the drugs, the only thing she could do was whine in response.

"What have you done to my sister?" Mycroft said, although one could hear that he was trying very hard not to lose his composure.

"Nothing to worry about, Iceman. I just gave her a little drug that numb her body." Moriarty said, then looked at Sherlock and asked her with a playful tone, "Isn't that right, dear?"

Sherlock tried to spit at him, but instead she began to drool again.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', dear." Moriarty said as his hands got closer to a red button that was near the laptop.

"By the way, Iceman, I know that your men are near. So, this my goodbye." Moriarty said as he pressed the red button and the transmission ended while a big explosion was heard above.

Moriarty tightly hugged Sherlock and whispered to her ear, "After this, you'll forget all about your previous life and you'll become mine." Then, Moriarty touched Sherlock's stomach and said, "Maybe, we'll begin a family of our own."

Internally, Sherlock was screaming.

 ***Hospital***

"Sherlock! Sherlock!" I furiously screamed at Anthea's laptop.

"John! Stop!" Anthea told me.

I tried to stand up, but Anthea stop me and said, "John, you need to rest!"

"No! I need to find Sherlock!" I responded her, but soon other nurses arrived to restrain me and the next thing I know is that I'm losing consciousness.

"Sherlock." I thought before I lost consciousness.

 _Author's Note_

 _New Chapter! And, don't forget to RSS!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Dreams

 ***John's Dream***

John slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in his room.

"What the-?" He said confused, but he was interrupted.

"John, are you awake yet?" Sherlock asked.

John looked at Sherlock, who was standing close to the door.

"What's wrong, John? Do I have something on my face?" Sherlock asked John, who quickly hugged her.

"Wow, John, what's-!?" Sherlock didn't managed to finish her sentence because John passionately kissed her and, when he finished, he told her, "I had a bloody nightmare that you were kidnapped by Moriarty, Greg and Molly were in a coma, and neither Mycroft nor I could find you. Oh, Sherlock, you have no idea of-"

"I have no idea of what, _Johnny Boy_?" A familiar voice asked him.

John quickly let go and saw Moriarty in front of him. Instinctively, John tried to attack Moriarty but was unable to do it because John was frozen in the spot.

"Now, I'll go attend to urgent matters." Moriarty said as he was heading to John's bed.

John heard Sherlock's cry for help as Moriarty was raping her.

 ***Sherlock's Dream***

Sherlock opened her eyes and saw that she was in her childhood home.

"Moriarty's drug." Sherlock reminded herself.

Sherlock began to walk and, while doing it, she said, "Moriarty, this won't work."

"You think so, dear?" Moriarty said as he mysteriously appeared in front of Sherlock.

"I know what you are planning to do with me, Moriarty." Sherlock told him.

"Well, then, enlighten me, dear." Moriarty told her.

"You want to control my mind so that you'll twist my every thought and memory into loving you." Sherlock told him.

"Bravo! You've never cease to amaze me, dear." Moriarty said.

"Shut up, Moriarty." Sherlock told him with an angry tone.

"Dear, are you still mad about what happened to Greg and Molly? Because I remember that what happened to Molly was your fault." Moriarty said, which earned him a slap, but it didn't seem to hurt him.

"You shot her 5 consecutive times!" Sherlock said.

"I won't deny that, but didn't you go for the gun in order to shoot me; leaving her unprotected and an easy target? Also, I know that you had a plan to get both of them unharmed and yet it failed miserably." Moriarty said.

"Is that all you have to say?" Sherlock said, trying to sound as uncaring as possible even though the guilt inside her was taking over.

"Far from it, dear. And, now that you mention it, why don't we talk about Johnny Boy himself?" Moriarty told her.

"You want to whine about how John got to me first? Because I'll tell you all of the details of how he was way better than you in bed." Sherlock told him.

"As much as I would _love_ to hear that, I just wanted to ask you a simply question." Moriarty said.

"Which is?" Sherlock asked.

"Does he really love you?" Moriarty asked her.

"What kind of question is that?" Sherlock said.

"A simple one. I assure you, dear. Now, what's your answer?" Moriarty told her with a curious tone.

"Of course, he does." Sherlock told him.

"But, doesn't it seem a little bit _too_ convenient?" Moriarty asked her.

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, come on, dear. You of all people should have realized by now." Moriarty said.

"State your point, Moriarty." Sherlock said.

"Dear, I don't think he _really_ loves you. In fact, I think he was with you only out of pity because in one side we have the somewhat caring and perhaps overprotective brother who really loves his little sister and on the other side we have Johnny Boy who so far has gotten into short relationships with other women. Now, let's imagine this scenario: Iceman is talking with Johnny Boy and the Iceman tells Johnny Boy to be with you, dear, and Johnny Boy accepts not out of love but rather out of pity. Because let's admit it, dear, you don't have the qualities that someone like Johnny Boy would find attractive on a woman." Moriarty told her.

While Moriarty was talking, Sherlock was imagining the scenario that he told her and, little by little, she began believing it until she told herself, "It's the drug, Sherlock. It's the drug."

Moriarty touched Sherlock's hand, but Sherlock quickly took it away from his grasp and she realized that she was shaking.

"Do you believe me, dear?" Moriarty asked her.

"Get out of my head!" Sherlock told him.

"If that makes you feel better then I will." Moriarty said as he began to fade.

Sherlock was left alone shaking and telling herself that Moriarty's drug was causing this.

 _Author's Note_

 _New Chapter and don't forget to RSS!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Visiting

 ***Hospital***

I opened my eyes and saw that Mycroft was accompanying me. But, the only thing in my mind was Sherlock.

"Sherlock." I barely could say, but Mycroft heard me and came close to me.

"Where is she?" I asked Mycroft.

"John, do you remember what happened?" Mycroft asked me.

I tried to remember and, then, it all came back to me.

"We were talking with her… Then, I heard an explosion and- Oh no… Sherlock-" I got interrupted by Mycroft, who said, "She's not dead. The building exploded, but there were underground tunnels beneath the building."

"Have you managed to locate her?" I desperately asked him.

He only looked at me and I could see his tired eyes and, for once, his face showed the reflection of a brother desperate to find his sister.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him.

"2 hours to be exact." He told me.

"How much time do we have to wait?" I asked.

"Until something comes up." He told me.

 ***Inside a car***

Sherlock opens her eyes and sees that she is inside a car. Then, realizes that her head is on someone's shoulder.

"It's good to see you finally awake, dear." Moriarty said.

Sherlock tries to get away from Moriarty, but she finds out that she can't.

"The drug will fade away in a day or two. But, when it does, you'll be all mine." Moriarty told her.

Sherlock laughed and said, "You really believe that?"

The car stopped and Moriarty said, "I don't just 'believe' that. I **know**."

When the car's door opened, Sherlock saw that someone came with a wheelchair.

 ***Somewhere***

Quickly, Moriarty put her on the wheelchair and then told the man, who put the wheelchair, "Thank you, Moran."

Sherlock didn't care what Moran told Moriarty because she was focused on the house that was in front of them and started to think about why Moriarty came here.

Moriarty whispered to her ear, "I was going to do this later, but thanks to your brother we'll have to this now."

Slowly, Sherlock entered the house.

 ***House***

Once Sherlock was inside, she started to analyze each part of the house that she saw until she got to the living room.

Sherlock saw a woman that was waiting for them.

The woman smiled and came closer to Sherlock, and said, "Hi, Sherlock. I'm Dr. Louise Valentine."

"According to the photos I saw, you are a single mother with two children, and, according to the books in here, you appear to be some specialist in hypnosis." Sherlock told her.

"And, I can see that you are very observant and intelligent." The doctor said. Then, the doctor told Moriarty to put Sherlock on the couch.

 _Author's Note_

 _New Chapter and check projects/channel-awesome-in-yellow-submarine/coming_soon#/. Anyways, don't forget to RSS!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Forgetting

 ***House***

Sherlock was in the couch while Dr. Louise Valentine was softly talking to her.

"It won't work, it won't work." Sherlock thought over and over again to maintain herself distracted, but she realized that it wasn't working thanks to the drug that Moriarty had giving her.

"Sleep." Dr. Louise Valentine told her.

Sherlock did what Dr. Louise Valentine told her.

 ***Sherlock's Subconscious***

Sherlock was looking at a younger version of herself and a younger version of her older brother playing together while their parents were watching them.

"You don't have any family." A voice told her.

Sherlock saw as her older brother and her parents were vanishing in front of her.

"No! I do have a family!" Sherlock said.

"What are their names?" The voice asked her.

"My older brother's name is… Is… I… I don't know." Sherlock confessed.

"And what about your parents?" The voice asked.

"I… I don't remember." Sherlock confessed as she realized that she couldn't remember them.

"You were an orphan." The voice told her.

Sherlock saw her younger self in an orphanage.

The voice continued to give her information that molded Sherlock's past, but, when the voice told her to forget about John, Sherlock said, "No! He's John and I love him! I won't forget him!"

Sherlock desperately tried to remember every memory she had of John, but then she realized that John was… Different.

"No! You won't replace him!" Sherlock screamed while she saw John changing to a different person and, at first, Sherlock was screaming and saying that that wasn't her John, but slowly she started to accept those changes. Then, the voice asked her, "Do you know John?"

"Who is John?" Sherlock asked.

*Hospital*

I was looking at Mycroft and Anthea, who were at a distance, talking to each other.

"I hope it's about Sherlock." I said.

Anthea left and Mycroft entered back into my room.

"What did you talk about?" I asked.

"There was information that Moriarty was taking a plane to get outside of the country and that Sherlock was with him. Right now, my men are checking every single flight that is coming out of the country." Mycroft told me.

"How long will it?" I asked.

"Three hours." Mycroft said although I could tell that he wasn't only going to check the flights that were coming out of the country. For all I knew he was putting the whole country in lockdown.

 ***Airplane***

"Poor, Iceman, he is a fool if he thinks that he can catch me so easily." Moriarty thought.

In these situations, Moriarty was glad about his contacts that made it possible for him to get a 'ghost plane'. After all, how can you catch something you don't know exists? Although, Moriarty was surprised about how Iceman had quickly put the country in lockdown.

Slowly, Sherlock, who was sitting next to Moriarty, opened her eyes.

"Hello, there, dear. How do you feel?" Moriarty asked her.

"As if I had been sleeping for hours." Sherlock said.

"You have been asleep for 2 hours." Moriarty informed her.

"Really?" Sherlock asked in disbelief and, in return, Moriarty nodded.

Sherlock put her head close to Moriarty's shoulder.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Moriarty asked her.

"I remember our honeymoon and then I closed my eyes and woke up here. Why are you asking, Jim?" Sherlock said.

"Considering that you were asleep for two hours, I was worried." Moriarty said.

"Fine." Sherlock said, then, while she was closing her eyes, she said, "Wake me up when we arrive at our new home."

Moriarty smiled and told her, "I'll do just that, dear."

Once Sherlock closed her eyes, Moriarty thought, "Now, you'll be mine forever, Sherlock."

Moriarty kissed her in the lips while he thought about the brand new life they were going to have together.

 _Author's Note_

 _Sorry I took this long and I hope you enjoy it!_


End file.
